


Home-stand

by boulevarddouble



Series: Scenes from a Shitshow [2]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Feelings, Hook-Up, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rated M for Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulevarddouble/pseuds/boulevarddouble
Summary: Jake is home from Houston and gets bullied about everything. In bed.
Relationships: JAKE | Jacob Lyon/Jaws | Jack Wright
Series: Scenes from a Shitshow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Home-stand

The AC's on full blast and, as the flush of sex subsides, goosebumps pebble on Jake's forearms. He flops back on the bed, jostling Jack with his elbow. Jack kicks him lightly in return. He's wearing his goofy post-sex smile, the one that's too lazy to turn into a smirk.

They've only been hooking up for a few weeks, so it's still a bit awkward, this satisfied silence between two people who talk for a living. But it's nice, too. There's no pressure to be entertaining. He sighs, content, closing his eyes and sinking into the feeling and the memory foam mattress. 

Jack bumps him with his leg again. He's scrolling through his phone — almost certainly instagram. "I still can't believe you wore that fucking shirt."

"Oh my god." Jake rolls over and bites his shoulder, just enough to leave a teeth print, but not enough to hurt. Jack yelps anyway.

"Gettoff, you vampire." There's a purple bruise high up his thigh in the shape of Jake's mouth. 

"Go get me a glass of water."

Jack mindlessly passes him his hydroflask instead. It sits by the side of his bed, because he routinely wakes up thirsty in the middle of the night. Jake's swallowing before he's even had a drink, trying to deal with the fact that he knows that about his friend. Hookup. Person. Thing.

"Seriously. You don't even match!" He points accusingly at a picture from the homestand. 

Jake grabs at the phone instead of replying. Jack pulls it out of his reach, leaving him no choice but to wrestle him for it. They're both slower than usual, the protests and insults half-hearted. Jake has a slight size advantage, but Jack is both scrappy and devious, twisting one of his nipples just on the side of too hard. As Jake pants, in pain and turned on, Jack seizes his moment to roll him on to his back and straddle Jake's slim hips. 

The phone has slid somewhere, under a pillow, or maybe the blanket, but Jake doesn't care anyway. Not when Jack is smirking down at him. Their skin is dried-sweat sticky but, still, every fiber of his being is focused on the too-brief points of contact. 

"Wow, such a bully," Jake tries to joke, but his voice cracks. 

"I am the one with the upper hand," he replies. Deliberately, he slides his hands up Jake's arms, pinning his wrists to the bed. 

Jake shivers, not even pretending to resist. "You're supposed to be congratulating me."

"All hail the conquering hero," Jack says, bending so their noses almost brush. Jake wants to strain upwards, recapture Jack's mouth and the rest of him, too, but he doesn't. Instead, he lets their breath mingle and sparks shimmy down his spine.

"Said like someone who doesn't want another blowjob," Jake whispers. For a second, he thinks he's gone too far in naming this thing, saying the words out loud. Jack's blue eyes are intense and dark, but that's all he can see, so his heart stutters to a stop in his chest.

"Like anyone else would let you near them," Jack whispers back, and Jake can feel the words against his lips more than hear them, "now that they've seen your _dress camo_."__

_ _Before Jake can protest, Jack kisses him again, deep and hungry and a little bit like a welcome back. It flits across his mind as Jack mouths at the juncture of his neck and then down his chest and at his hip, that it's not so bad to leave the crowds and the fans and the eternal practice when he gets to come home to this._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Rule #2 of RPF: We all know this is fictional, ok?
> 
> As always thank you to K, my beta. And to L, because this ridiculous ship is all her fault.


End file.
